


A Christmas Carol

by braindelete



Category: Marvel 616, iron man comics
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Skrulls - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a bit of a Scrooge after the Civil War and you know how that story goes... Loosely based off Dickens' A Christmas Carol, obv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol

Tony Stark didn't realize what time it was until his clock alerted him that he'd been awake too long. Going on three days without sleep, his body was sore, his eyes burned from staring at the computer screen and he desperately needed to rest. He reached up, massaging his temples before pulling himself out of the chair. A flash of something passed his window which his brain registered as a mix of blue and red. He sighed, calling his armor to him.

"No rest for the wicked." 

Once suited up, Iron Man exited from the window of his Stark Tower office in pursuit of the early morning visitor. It was crisp at this hour, the snow glittering as the light from the street lamps bounced off it like a Kincaid painting. There was a calm over his city, a dead silence in the usual hustle and bustle.

It was midnight on Christmas Eve. 

"Aren't you cold, Pete?" He quipped.

Iron Man dodged the form of Spider-Man webbing toward him from one building to the next, before dropping onto a fire escape and staring him down. Tony brought himself down just inches above the metal grating, keeping his sensors trained on Spider-Man in case he tried anything aggressive. 

"I asked you for help, Tony. I asked you to help me because I thought you cared about my family once. I thought you liked aunt May." Spider-Man replied, his voice shaking with an attempt to hide emotion.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his faceplate.

"I told you the next time I saw you, I'd arrest you... May or no May."

"Shut up! Just shut up, Tony! This isn't about me or you or super-heroes. This is about a good woman who wasn't involved in our war and she's dying for our mistakes. Tony, please!"

Tony shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He couldn't listen to Peter's pleas because he'd already explained the situation in detail. His hands were tied. He cared about May, and he cared about Peter, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"I can't. You know I can't. If I help you we're all in trouble. I can't protect myself, let alone you."

Spider-Man tensed, not saying another word. He watched as Tony flew off, doing nothing more. He clenched his fists before hanging his head. He'd failed aunt May again and without this last ditch effort to reason with Tony, she was going to die. It would be his fault.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas to you too, Scrooge."

 

Tony arrived back at the Tower , ready to just end the day. He tossed aside his tie, left his wrinkled jacket on the chair, discarded his shoes and slipped into bed leaving the rest of his suit intact. He just needed to sleep, he could worry about clothes later. He stared at the ceiling for a moment as he found his spot in the bed. He should help Peter, he knew that, but Peter was a wanted criminal. Maybe it wasn't fair, maybe it wasn't right but those were the cards on the table and he could only play his hand. 

He wished Steve was here. Steve would know what to do. Or would punch him in the face.

Maybe that was what Tony deserved.

He closed his eyes after wrapping himself in the blankets and let out a sigh as his body sank like goo into the mattress. Sleep came easily, like a shroud that covered him completely.  
Tony did not sleep easy. He tossed, and turned, restlessly before waking and sitting up abruptly.

A sweep of cold air filled the room, followed by a crash as a table hit the ground taking a lamp with it. Tony hadn’t been sleeping well and the sound was enough to jolt him from his thrashing, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of intruders or someone having knocked the table over. When nothing immediately appeared, he ran his hand down his face and took a moment to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes he jumped back against the headboard with a yelp, sending a sharp pain radiating through his head, neck and shoulders. 

"Surprised? I always knew how to make an entrance."

Before him stood Ty Stone: a colorless apparition in a finely tailored suit, cleanly trimmed goatee and a nearly sinister smirk. There seemed to be some sadness behind his eyes, which made Tony pause before he spoke.

"What are you, the ghost of Christmas past?" Tony quipped, massaging his temples.

"No, that's later."

Tony stared at Ty's visage, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. 

"So I guess what does that make you... the chains guy?"

Ty approached, simply floating forward and looming over Tony in the bed. Tony made a note to call Samson in the morning, since he seemed to be returning to the "seeing dead people" phase of his insanity. Ty's smirk disappeared and changed to a more somber face, something Tony had never recalled seeing on the man in life. He wasn't sure that aware that Ty with his backstabbing, calculating tendencies was capable of experiencing emotions like sorrow.

"Jacob Marley? I guess so. I'm here for two reasons: one to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"You're walking a dangerous tight rope, Tony." Ty was gentle in his warning.

Tony scoffed. ”Isn’t walking a tightrope dangerous in and of itself, that seems superfluous.” 

"I mean it, Tony. Your friends and allies are your enemies now and you’re slipping down that cliched slippery slope to a future that isn't pleasant. I know I'm not exactly a glimmering example of being a good man but you were, once. Don't lose that. So you know, I'm here to say don't end up like me or whatever and you're going to be vi--"

"Visited by three ghosts, yeah, I read the book too. I think I saw the muppet version of the movie." 

"Take me seriously, Tony. This is meant to help."

Tony waved his hand, fluffing his pillows before laying back in the blankets. He turned onto his side so he couldn't see Ty standing there on the end of the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them Ty would be gone and it was nothing but the remains of his former experience with ghostly visions. 

No such luck. Ty was standing on the left side of the bed now.

"Tony, don't ignore this. Listen to the spirits. It'll save your life."

"Yeah, sure." Tony replied, sighing a bit.

"Tony... one more thing..."

Tony moved his eyes up to look at Ty again, his brow raising a little. 

"Sorry.” Tiberius made direct eye contact for the first time in the entire exchange and a weak shrug.

He was gone before Tony could reply.

 

Tony wasn't sure when he'd gotten back to sleep, or how long it had been when another cold burst of air woke him. This time it wasn't a crash that accompanied it, but the gentle caress of his hair. He jumped and moved instinctively, looking around. Next to him on the bed was Rumiko Fujikawa in the same ghostly image as Ty had been. She was elegant in her white burial kimono and her hair intricately designed style reminiscent of Geisha. She wasn't just illuminated but glittering as well with the kind of sparkle she'd had in life. 

"What the hell... you could have given me a heart attack!"

"Don't be ridiculous, lover, we both know that's not possible! Ty didn't tell you I was coming?" She had that pout on her face.

"No he... didn't specify you...no..."

Ru looked disappointed but nodded. She moved her arm up again, but Tony reared back before her translucent hand could reach his face. She narrowed her eyes and decided to look him over with her eyes, rather than her hands.

"I'm the first of your spirits tonight, Tony."

"Ghost of Christmas Past." Tony swallowed, taking in her full sight.

She nodded. "Your past, to be exact. I can't just show you just any past... what would be the point?"

Tony nodded in disbelief. Rumiko reached out her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. She appeared surprised and then tilted her head. She moved the other arm to pull him closer to her though his body was a bit more rigid at her touch. 

"Oh, you fixed it!"

Tony looked down at his chest. "Yeah... uh... all patched up."

"Good, that will make this easier." She grinned and got off the bed, holding her hand out for him. 

He reluctantly took her hand and stood up moving toward the window as she led. He furrowed his brows, glancing at the fall from this high on the tower. The fall would kill him, even with the Extremis, before he hit the ground. She didn't seem concerned as they walked out onto the terrace.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Ru looked down at her kimono and then touched her hair to make sure that its delicate, tight rolls were still expertly intact. She smiled at him and then offered him a playful wink.

"I thought it would be more fun! A gorgeous Geisha guide, sort of hot, right?" 

Tony smirked. Even the ghost of Rumiko had the same energy. He missed that about her. 

"I wanted it to be shorter but apparently that's not traditional. Anyway, are we ready to go... are you wearing that?"

Tony looked down at the business suit he'd fallen asleep in, his shirt wrinkled and pulled out of place. His pants were just as wrinkled and sagging a bit from when he'd taken his belt off. He shrugged, straightening his shirt out a little. 

"You don't dig the "I-fell-asleep-in-my-work-clothes look?"

"I never did."

Rumiko took his hands, leading him toward the edge of the terrace. She moved in against him, running her hands down his chest again before leaning in and kissing him. Instinctively, Tony returned the kiss moving his arms around her waist and closing the space between them. Ru moved her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, her tongue jetting into his mouth. Tony's eyes slipped closed and he let out the slightest moan. 

 

When Tony opened his eyes they were standing on the front lawn of the mansion. It took him a moment to realize that it happened, and where they were. The mansion couldn't be there because it lay in ruins. He spun around in a circle, looking at the place from all angels. It was covered in Christmas decorations... twinkling lights, winding green garland, a giant wreath on the door. He stepped away from Ru, his feet crunching in the snow. The lights were on and it shone like a beacon against central park in the foreground. 

"You should have worn shoes." Ru mused. 

Tony looked back at her. "Where are we?"

Before Ru could answer him two men came up the walk. Tony recognized them instantly... one of them being himself, the other looked nearly identical. Henry Hellrung. He flinched and then followed them toward the door. Ru grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can't talk to them."

"What's going on? Where are we... who..."

Rumiko rolled her eyes. "Ghost of Christmas Past? I thought you were a reader, Tony. I'm very disappointed."

He looked at her. "And this... is a significant Christmas past."

"This was... we invited Henry to spend Christmas at the mansion..."

Rumiko smiled and led him through the door, pleased that she didn't have to dumb it down for him. She lead him toward the great room where Happy and Pepper at on the couch together discussing the late arrival of Tony and Henry, Rhodey watching the door for them to come in. They were whispering things and Tony could hear them clearly as if he was right there between them.

Pepper swallowed. "They're drunk. Again. He can't even come to Christmas dinner sober."

Happy rubbed her back soothingly as she glared toward Tony trying not to stumble into the room. 

"Merry Christmas!" He declared, dragging Henry behind him. "I want you to meet someone. Everyone, Henry, Henry, Everyone."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We've met. Hello Mr. Hellrung. It's nice to see you again."

Henry waved a little to her but kept most of his attention on the house. He'd never been to the actual Avengers mansion, nor had he seen the elaborate decorations for the Christmas season. In the great room stood a large evergreen covered with gold and silver decorations, like the song from Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. A sparkling star at the top, large orbs that hung and sparkled in the lights of the room. A roaring fire. Ribbons and beads on strings, a large nutcracker on the mantel place.

"Tony, your house... it's gorgeous." 

Rumiko wrapped her arm around Tony's as he watched the scene before them. The Past Tony laughed and sat down, carrying on in his haze with Henry reluctantly following along with him. Pepper pretended to enjoy herself, while Happy and Rhodey visibly forced back scoldings for his behavior. Tony felt a guilty knot in his stomach at this scene.

"I treated them like a crap, a lot... didn't I?"

"Well, you were drunk so... you didn't realize it."

Tony nodded and watched The Past Tony stand up at the table with a glass of wine in his hand, over a meal that Jarvis had no doubt slaved over so that they could have an amazing Christmas dinner. He waited for Jarvis to join them at the table. The Past Tony raised his glass and smiled.

"I don't want to watch this. I remember this. I made such an ass of myself."

Ru shrugged and leaned against him.

"I want to watch though." 

Tony glanced at her, looking injured by her comment. 

"Oh come on!" 

Tony didn't reply again and left the house of his own will. Ru pouted but followed behind him. 

"You're so dramatic sometimes, Tony."

He shook his head, staring her over. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. When they broke the kiss, they were back in his bedroom at the tower. He sighed and sat on the bed. Tony looked up to speak and Rumiko was gone. 

Tony ran his hand through his hair before curling back up in the bed. He was just dreaming. That had to be it. 

 

The sound of the car horn honking smashed through the silence of the night like a brick through glass. Tony shot up in bed for two reasons. One: the sound of the horn. Two: that fact that he was hearing it this high up from the street. Something was definitely not right about that detail. There was another honk, followed by another and then the elongated squeal of the culprit's hand remaining on the horn. 

"Jesus..." Tony rubbed his face and then went to the window. 

He changed his mind getting into the elevator and going downstairs to the main floor of the tower. Standing in front of the revolving doors was Happy Hogan, dressed impeccably in a tuxedo... like he'd been wearing the night he'd been attacked. Tony swallowed instantly regretting his choice to come downstairs. Happy's death was still fresh on his mind, it still stung like a thousand needles being pushed into his chest simultaneously.

"Heya boss, we're gonna go on a little trip ta see Pep." He smirked.

"Christmas Present?"

"Bingo. Shall we?"

Tony slowly approached, the stone tile floors cold on his naked feet. 

"Pepper's in California, Hap. It'll take us more than a few minutes to get there..." He smirked gently.

Happy shook his head, disappearing through the door. Tony followed him out as Happy opened the back door of a long limousine, not unlike one Tony once owned. Tony raised a brow and looked over his ghostly friend. 

"Trust me, I got it covered, boss. Now get in, we're running late."

Tony swallowed and climbed into the car without another question. 

He owned a flying Lamborghini so the car sailing over the city and out of the state was nothing he should have been surprised by. He was more impressed that despite its relative intangibility the car was stable enough to hold him. From the outside and inside it looked like a car and he was completely save in the comfortable leather seats. Tony sighed and leaned forward through the partition to talk to Happy.

"So... you finally get to drive a flying car."

Happy, true to form, gave no indication of humor in his face.

"That I do, boss." 

Tony swallowed and then looked down at the interior carpet before rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What's on your mind?" Happy inquired. 

"I'm sorry Hap. I... I killed you and..."

Happy turned to look at him. Tony wasn't really even nervous about him turning away. What would he run into way up here, Santa Claus? It was the look on his face that made Tony's stomach to twist and tighten into a knot. He winced just slightly from the feeling, like swallowing a rock and having it sit inside him weighing him down. 

"Tony... you didn't kill me. You showed me mercy. You did exactly what Pep wanted you to do, what I told her I wanted. I didn't want to live like that because well, that's not a life. I couldn't look at her face or hear her voice or watch her--and I would never want to burden her. To be the guy that she has to visit and watch waste away..."

Tony nodded feeling his eyes sting just slightly at the thought of Happy lying in the hospital bed with tubes down his throat, his wounds from his battle with Spymaster covering his face... 

"So you don't hate me for what I did?"

Happy laughed one of his dismissive laughs before shaking his head.

"I've never hated you, boss. I never could."

The conversation lulled and fizzled away to nothing. They sat in silence, Tony turning to face the window wiping the tears from his eyes. He never gave Hogan a proper good-bye before using the Extremis to cut life-support. His wounds still fresh from losing his close friend and hearing the confirmation that Happy Hogan didn't hate him for what he'd done. 

 

"This is the Demeter." 

Happy looked over the grand remodeled hotel as he stepped out of the car and whistled. He was often impressed by Tony's spending, and his flair for detail but this took the cake. He nodded and headed for the door.

"Let's go see what's going on inside?"

Tony hesitated before following his friend inside the building. They passed through the door as if it hadn't been there causing Tony to flinch from the shock of it. Was he a ghost now too? He looked around the room and then found himself using Happy as a shield from the prying eyes of The Order gathered in the large common room they've made a lounge. 

"They can't see you, boss."

"They can't?"

"Nope. They can't see or hear ya so... it's like you're not even here."

The front lounge was decorated with all kinds of Christmas glitter and color from reds to greens to golds and silvers, with the lighting in the place causing the array of colors to bounce off the walls and windows. Garland was hanging haphazardly around from the ceiling and the banister of the staircases. The place had cleaned up nicely and he was impressed by the amount of work they had put in. The large tree towered over the group of them on couches with presents and wrapping paper littering the floor like the debris after a tornado blew threw. 

Becky tossed a paper ball at Henry's head and he caught it just before it hit him.

"Nice. You now what else was nice? Like, where was Tony?"

Henry looked at her, where she sat on Milo's lap with the man's arms securely around her midsection. The three of them appeared to be the only ones still in the room. Tony imagined that the evening was coming to a close already, and glanced at Happy for information. He was watching them without really registering that Tony was still there beside him. When Tony turned back he found out why, Pepper had entered the room with some garbage bag.

Henry cleared his throat. "I invited Tony but he's a busy man."

Pepper responded with a snort. 

Henry sighed, looking at Becky as she'd apparently lost interested in the conversation. 

"He still could have been here. You took the time to extend an invite, and he could have at least called and said Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa." Milo interjected before moving Becky so that he could stand up to help with the garbage.

Pepper stayed quiet, tossing the trash into the bag and then holding it for Milo. 

"Yeah. Aren't we his team? He's like our fearless leader..." Becky added.

"It's not our place to judge how he spends his time, okay?" Henry said with a little force. "You guys can go, we'll clean up."

Milo and Becky exchanged a glance before giving up and taking their things with them up to their room. Henry ran a hand through his hair before glancing at Pepper, who kept her head down and focused on the mess. He sighed and watched the stairway instead.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh. They have every right to voice their opinions."

Pepper laughed. "That wasn't harsh, Henry. You're fine."

Henry turned to her and put some garbage into the bag, giving her a weak smile. 

"You agree with them, don't you?"

Pepper sighed and looked at him. "It's not about me."

Tony turned to Happy, noticing that the man's--ghost's?--stance change. He seemed cautious or affronted. Tony smirked. Happy was jealous. He could tell just by the way he held himself. He knew because Happy used to look at him the way he eyed Henry. 

"He's good to her. They aren't together, so you know, but if they were to get together... he'd be good to her. He's kind, he's gentle... he'll do things on her terms when she's ready because he'll worship her."

Happy glanced at Tony, but didn't say anything. 

Pepper sighed and put the garbage bag down, looking at Henry. Henry gave her one of his weak smiles and shrugged. 

"You'll defend him. You always do. I think that's why I like you."

"Do what now?"

"You forgive him when I can't. And remind me why I still put up with Tony Stark."

Henry made a face and then laughed a little.

"I think that's a compliment."

Pepper rolled her eyes and threw a ball of tissue paper at him in response. Henry wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. They'd been through a lot in a short time and The Order was supposed to be her escape from it. Instead, it ended with losing one of their own. She needed some support now, and he was willing to give it to her. 

Happy let out a breath through his nose before turning to Tony. 

"You better be right about him."

Tony's eyes were fixed on his two friends, using each other for comfort in his absence. He nodded, smiling weakly. 

"I am."

"Good. We have to go." Happy replied. 

Tony turned to him, his eyes wide his brow knitted. He was frustrated. 

"Now?"

"Sorry boss, those are the rules. You've got one more visitor tonight and you can't be late."

 

Tony didn't have a rush back in the car, or even a chance to say good-bye to Happy. He was back in bed, staring at the wall in front of him, his sheets tangled around his midsection. He buried his face in his hands, trying to regulate his breathing and will his heart to slow down to normal rhythm. He was going crazy. He had to be going crazy. 

He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. Tony's reflection was pale, he looked tired, same as he had when he hadn't left the armor for days. He rested against the counter, looking down at the water as it started to form puddles only to slip down the drain.

Tony turned the faucet off and left the bathroom, jumping backward with a yelp at what he saw. Had this been a few years ago, he'd have had a heart attack, he was sure of it. 

Before him stood a figure in a black cloak, a grim reaper cliché that he recognized instantly with smoke rising up around the form and how it covered the floor like a thick blanket. Tony cleared his throat and stepped back against the wall. The figure didn't move. 

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't respond. He pointed toward the window. 

"That isn't an answer. Who are you? I can call securit--"

He had intended to finish that statement with _but I could kill you before they get here_ and then follow it with calling his armor to him and repulsoring the figure in the face. When the words died on his lips, his mind went blank before the realization hit him.

The figure remained quiet. 

"Christmas Future."

 

There were a handful times in life that Tony Stark had felt really intimidated. He could absolutely count them on one hand. The first was when he was about six or seven, just before he was sent to boarding school. He'd broken a vase in the hallway running down the hall, tripping on one of of the rugs. When his father found out there had been this long, gut-turning silence between them as they sat in his library. Tony could remember the feel of the sticky leather chair against his skin in the summer heat as he fidgeted nervously. The way his father looked with his back to his son, hands clasped against the small of his back, completely silent for what seemed like a life time. The second time was after he'd given up family secrets to Sunset Bain in college. The ride home for his break from school had been as silent as that day in the room, but this time it was for hours. His father didn't say a word to him the entire trip and when they finally reached the mansion, Tony couldn't wait to leave the car and immediately hi-tailed it to his bedroom. In more recent years, he remembered being legitimately afraid of his kidnappers in that Afghanistan cave all those years ago before he became Iron Man. Obadiah Stane had been another bully who tore him down, but it was mostly from the alcohol. Had he been sober, he probably wouldn't have been so easy to subdue. And then, there was the first time he'd met Captain America. The man was a national treasure... how could he not be a little timid, even if he didn't show it.

 

He was genuinely threatened by this grim reaper wannabe that was standing before him and leading him out the window. Silence was never something Tony was a fond of, as a tactic anyway. It was something his father believed in and frankly he just found it rude. 

Tony stared at the cloaked figure's back as they walked.

"So this is the part where you show me my own tomb stone and then I realize that I've died young and alone and no one will mourn me because I was such an awful person. I got it, okay? We can go back now. I've been a bad boy. Messaged received."

The figure stopped but said nothing. Tony felt a lump in his throat.

Christmas Future looked up at the building in front of them. Tony followed the gaze. Stark Tower. They hadn't gone anywhere. 

"Nice. You really aren't very good at this. This is where we started?"

Christmas Future pointed to the building.

"Yeah. Okay." 

They didn't take the elevator, or even go through the revolving doors at the front of the building. They were in the penthouse instantly, the smoke hanging over the floor again and pooling around their feet. It was home but somehow it seemed different. It was a darker room, there was a chill in the air and it was strangely void of any kind of activity. The tower he new was always busy with someone milling about. No pictures of the Avengers hung on the walls. Now that he looked at it, there was nothing on the walls. No art, no pictures, not even newspaper clippings. It was empty. 

Peter Parker appeared down the hall and Tony felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach like he'd just swallowed a bag full of rocks. He looked at the Figure but he didn't move, just stared down the hall in the same direction Tony was. 

This Peter seemed different: there was no bounce in his step, no life in his eyes. He seemed withdrawn, cold, empty. Tony tried to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder but it went right through as if he wasn't standing there. 

"What's going on? What's wrong with Peter?" He asked. 

His question was met with silence. 

Jan came into the room giving Peter a gentle smile. She looked good, happy, her hair was longer than she had warn it. She was dressed the way a society woman ready for funeral. Black dress with a touch of color in red-heeled snow boots. Tony wasn't sure how many times Jan and Peter had met or even talked in his current time, so this future conversation must be something rare. 

"Merry Christmas, Peter." She said.

Peter replied with a grumble. Jan made a face. He tried to retreat in what looked like an attempt to avoid conversation but there was no such luck. 

"You know, Peter... you aren't alone." She told him, a tentative tenderness in her words. 

He stopped, his fists balling into a clench, his whole body rigid. Tony swallowed as he watched, noticing the tell tale sign of the venom costume Peter once wore. A slick black tendril rose from under his shirt and wrapped itself around Peter's neck, followed by a handful more until his whole neck and head were covered completely with the inky sheen. He turned, and Jan stepped back into a defensive pose. 

"Really? I'm not alone?" Peter spat. "It's my fault that my aunt May is dead. It's my fault Tony Stark is dead. MJ finally got so fed up with me she left, and now I just have you people and your twenty-four hour--" 

Peter's tirade halted at the sound of a man clearing his throat as it echoed through the hall, Tony turned to see who had join them. Leonard Samson stood in the entrance to the room, calmly watching Peter. The younger man relaxed when he saw Samson, the suit disappearing as quickly as it came. 

"I think it's time for your meds, Peter."

"What is he talking about?" Tony turned to Christmas Future. "Tell me why he blames himself for my death? What happened?"

The figure said nothing and before Tony could say another word, they were in Central Park standing outside the skating rink under the great tree. The place was filled with happy families of residents and tourists enjoying the winter air. Tony watched them until the familiar sound of repulsor jets filled the air. A blur of blue and gold and red and white flew past them, smashing into the tree. He jumped, not having expected it while civilians ran from the ice as fast as they could go, the tree beginning to fall. Spider-Man's webs came from seemingly no wear, wrapping around the tree and keeping it from hitting the ground as Captain America and Iron Man tumbled from the wreckage.

Tony kept his gaze on himself and Steve in the center of the rink. Steve's uniform, not Bucky. It wasn't James Barnes he was fighting, but... he flinched when Steve brought the shield down on him. Once. Twice. Three times. Blow after blow, denting Tony's helmet. Tony tried to fight back but Steve bashed his gauntlets with the shield. He brought the shield down again. The sound of vibranium hitting bone was one he'd been too accustomed to in recent months, before a sickening sound that shook him to the core. Blood covered the ice, as the helmet rolled away from them, the dented mess losing the face plate and most of the side in the roll revealing Tony's severed head. Steve hesitated before stepping forward and picking it up, as a gasp passed through the crowd. 

He lurched to the side vomiting onto the pavement before glancing up at the Figure. He saw the rink from the corner of his eye, and the man who had been Steve, holding his head, was now a Skrull. Steve had been a Skrull. The Captain America that beat him to death, decapitated him publicly was a Skrull. He closed his eyes, feeling nausea wave through him again before screaming caused them to snap open.

The last thing he saw was Spider-Man beating the Skrull into the ice, his black suit in contrast to the red pool below him.

 

 

"So that's how it ends? With the loud crack of bone and vibranium." 

He might have made another uneasy crack about his own slaughter, but the smoke clouding his vision caught his attention. He coughed, stepping backwards, his back hitting his back against the Ghost of Christmas Future. He jumped, turning to the companion, as if he'd forgotten the being was there at all. Christmas Future's reply was to extend his arm out, pointing where he wanted Tony to look. 

Tony turned his gaze following the Ghost's arm to the street where a patrol of Sentinels was taking a small boy and girl out of their home. They were crying, the father was trying to fight them off. The mother was desperately trying to hold tight to her children as the Sentinels took them away. There was so much pain in the moment, Tony felt his own heart ache. He broke free as he ran off toward the group because his immediate instinct was to help as best he could. 

"Oh god... they didn't." As he ran, his armor covered his body. "Let go of those children!"

There was no response from anyone. One of the Sentinels fired on the father, sending him to the ground in a heap. Tony wasn't confident it was a lethal blast but they'd still fired on a civilian trying to protect his children. That was all he needed. He lifted his hand firing a wave of repuslors at the Sentinels. 

Nothing happened. 

"Fuck. Fuck!" He stopped, turning to the Ghost, his armor leaving his body. "They can't hear or see me so you're just going to make me watch this..."

Christmas Future straightened up his stance as if that was his answer. 

"Wait... if I'm dreaming this. This is a lucid dream because I just used Extremis." He started to pace there. "And since you won't tell me what's going on, I'll find out for myself."

Tony lost himself patching into the first news feed he could find, sifting through radio stations and news channels until he found the motherload.

 

Henry Hellrung sat in a chair at the same table as Larry King, dressed in one of his nice suits, a Giorgio Armani Tony noted, tie, hair combed neatly. Henry did clean up nice when he worked the press with his charming smile and his charismatic winks. His features were so serious. His jaw set. His eyes steady, fixed, darker than Tony had usually seen them. Below him the title read his name Henry Hellrung: Anti-Wideawake Advocate. Henry, Henry, Henry, he'd always help those who seemed beyond help. That's why he was such an amazing sponsor.

Larry spoke, taking Tony's attention off of Henry's expression.

"You don't think that the people who started war should be held responsible for their actions, isn't that exactly what Tony Stark wanted? To make super-humans and mutants alike responsible for the damage they cause when they use their powers, for good or for bad, and civilians are hurt and property is damaged?" Larry goated Henry.

Henry shook his head. "That's not what this is about. Registration was entirely different than this. That is not the issue here. The point here is that we're punishing an entire group of people, an entire race of people. This is bordering on Genocide here. Yes, a sect of super-heroes lost control in revenge for the murder of their leaders. Those people should be held accountable for their actions under the laws that govern us all. But, innocent children, innocent meta humans who have never used their powers--"

"What's to stop them from using their powers Mister Hellrung?" Larry interrupted. 

"What's to say they ever will, Larry? There are many, many mutants and meta humans out there that will never become the next Captain America, the next Iron Man. They'll go on to live normal lives and never use their powers. Some will go to schools for mutants. Some won't. Some will use powers for good, some for evil but these people will not have a chance at real lives, normal lives, if we extinguish them for being different." Henry found himself close to losing his temper, Tony could tell. 

"It's interesting you bring up Iron Man."

Henry glared. "It's not about Iron Man."

"Isn't this what the late Tony Stark was fighting for? Registration, a Project Wideawake sort of law?"

"Absolutely not. Tony was fighting against Wideawake. This is not what he wanted. This is not about Tony. This is about these people that we're hurting. This is about the dangerous road the American government is going down."

Tony had to cut the feed. He was watching Henry lose it on television which was something he never thought he'd see. A martyr for the Wideawake cause? A war of revenge lead by his friends to avenge the deaths of himself and Steve? That is definitely not what he wanted. That was not what the plan had been. He turned to Christmas Future who stood there beside him, motionless. 

They'd left the scene of the Sentinels carting off the children before Tony could form a word.

 

Tony and Christmas Future stood in an empty cemetery in an area that he recognized instantly. He stopped talking, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer anyway, stepping forward to look around. It was dark but he could clearly see the family plot before him. He ran his hand over the letters etched in the stone that spelled out his mother's name, beside her lay his father. He spared a glance at that stone before noticing the one next to it, as well as the empty hole beneath it. He stood up, stepping backwards to get the full few of the three headstones. 

Howard Anthony Stark  
Husband, Father, Visionary

 

Maria Carbonell Stark  
Wife, Mother, Philanthropist

 

Anthony E Stark  
"Life on Life's terms."

 

"If I remember correctly this is the part where I drop to my knees and say that I'll change and beg you to make sure this future isn't my future?" Tony felt his throat constrict with emotion as he said that. 

He turned to the third visitor who didn't reply to his question. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, letting out a sigh, his shoulders sagging as he expelled the air out. He continued to stare at the stone with his name on it. People never got to experience looking at their own grave stones. He shuffled his feet on the ground, staring down into the hole where his casket would soon be. 

"I'm surprised it doesn't say something like... 'That Son of a Bitch' or... 'Drunk, Genius, Asshat'," He quipped with a fading smirk. 

Tony was getting tired of talking to himself. He sighed again, looking at the figure who remained motionless. 

"I don't want it to end this way. I... don't want to be a disappointment to the people I love. I don't want to hurt them anymore with my life or with my death." He reached up, running a hand through his hair. "I'll change. I'll... go back and try to fix the mistakes that hurt people. I've been doing that, most of my adult life, atoning."

He received no reply. He cursed under his breath, kicking some dirt as he paced along the open gave. He didn't like this unresponsive behavior. He didn't want to be doing this anymore. Tony already knew what he was supposed to get out of this because he'd read the book when he was younger. And he'd seen the stupid movies over and over again every thanksgiving and Christmas. 

The ground beneath him felt like it was melting under his feet. He was starting to slide. Panic was setting in sending a jolt through his chest as he tried to move back from where he was standing, but it was no use. He was slipping into the open grave. The further he down he went he tried to grab the solid ground, but it also melted under his hands. He screamed out for help to the figure, who stood and watched him as he hit the ground in the grave. The dirt followed him, filling the grave and covering his body faster than he could get it off as he thrashed under it and tried to fight his way up out of the hole. 

Tony was losing his battle and as he fought against the dirt that choked him, holding him down he looked up at the figure and he could have sworn he saw a white star in the center of his chest.

 

It was the thud that woke Tony as he hit the floor of his bedroom, gasping for air and tangled in his sheets. He braced himself against him, sitting up and forcing himself to breath as his heart slammed against his chest and his lungs screamed for the air. His room was dark, it was empty and undisturbed as though he'd never left. He sat on the floor for a few rapid beats before he stood up, running his hands over his face.   
"I should never have stopped drinking..." He sighed, looking toward the window. 

It was snowing.

Huge flakes of fluffy white that almost resembled frosted cereal falling into a bowl from the gray sky box. Tony stepped out onto the balcony, wrapping a robe around his body, watching the early morning movement in the streets. It was strangely quiet for this hour of the morning but no one else would be able to see it from this high up. He sighed closing his eyes and soaking in the cold breeze tilting his head back.

He'd almost lost himself in the calm morning until he realized exactly why it was so calm. His eyes opened and he went back inside, quickly getting dressed since showering with Extremis was a formality at best. He wasn't working today, so casual was comfortable, opting for blue jeans and a tight wine red sweater. He was in a hurry so he afforded himself one glance in the mirror before he was out the door.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Jarvis greeted.

Tony halted his rush for the door, stopping long enough to look Jarvis in the eye. "Merry Christmas to you too, Jarvis. Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

 

Roberta Rhodes should have known that she’d be answering the phone when she was in mid glaze of the ham she had in the oven. Her family had conveniently disappeared to watch football or check emails leaving her to do it all. 

“Never mind, I’ll get that.” She yelled toward the den as she grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“Mrs Rhodes. It’s really nice to speak to you, Merry Christmas.” Tony said. “Can James come to the phone?”

“Anthony, I make no promises. He’s been sucked in by my brother and football, but I will see what I can do. It’s nice to hear from you on Christmas. It’s a shame you weren’t able to join us again this year.”

If Tony had ever felt lacking in the motherly guilt department with the lack of a living mother, Roberta managed to bring it in spades. He felt like he’d just been sucker punched in the gut after eating a six course meal.

He didn’t get a chance to reply as Rhodey took the phone and cleared his throat. 

“Hey, I thought you were on your way to ruin Pepper’s holiday with Initiative meetings…”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” He sighed. “Change of plans. Look, I know you’re with your family, but I did want to say high and promise next year I will come. The Order wants me at their first Christmas so… I can’t be a dick and not show. Probably because it will be their only Christmas. When you get back, I get you on New Years Eve.”

Rhodey was quiet before he realized he needed to speak.

“Wait… are you being serious?” 

“Yes. I’ve been a terrible friend lately and I owe you all, big time. I’m sorry. I won’t keep you any longer okay? Just… tell your family hi and… thank you for putting up with my shit all these years. I don’t deserve you as a friend but thanks for sticking around anyway.”

“You aren’t as bad as you think you are. I’m glad to remind you. See you in a few days, Tone. Merry Christmas.”

 

Tony hung up the phone disconnected the call to Rhodey, looking up at the hospital before him and letting out a breath he didn’t know he was he was holding. He took another second to collect himself before heading inside and up to the intensive care floor. He politely requested May Parker’s room and was shown where to find them.

He knocked lightly on the door, holding up flowers and a basket full of goodies from Jarvis. MJ was the only other person in the room, sitting beside the bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at Tony’s knock, her eyes tired and her face worn from worry. But she was still the pretty girl that showed up at the Tower on the arm or Peter Parker. He was lucky to have someone like her. 

“What are you doing here? Please… this is the worse time and place to do--” MJ stopped talking when she saw the gifts. “You aren’t h”ere to take Peter?”

Tony shook his head. “No. The flowers are for May. The food and sundries are for you and Pete. I’m sure neither of you have left for a few days.”

She came over and hugged him, which caused him initially to tense but once he relaxed, he returned her embrace and gave her a squeeze. Peter returned to the room in time to see them standing there and instantly tensed. His spider-sense still wasn’t going off with Tony. Stupid spider-sense.  
“This is a new low. Arresting me on Christmas.” Peter barked. 

“Peter, would I be hugging your wife if I was here to arrest you?” Tony reasoned.

Peter stared between them as they broke their hug and then crossed his arms over his chest. He was still huffy and didn’t dare show Tony any sort of relief that this was a peaceful visit. Peter was mad. He was going to stay mad. His anger is what he had right now. It was fueling him and keeping him upright.

“Fine what do you want?” Peter asked.

Tony lifted his arms. “I brought flowers and a care package from Jarvis. I just wanted to wish you a M--.”

“Great. Thanks! That’s real helpful. You know what we needed…”

Tony shook his head. 

“I paid your bills. You’re all good.”

Peter was about to spout off again, but this time he registered Tony’s words. He couldn’t help himself. He nearly pounced on Tony, hugging him tightly causing Tony to drop the basket and the flowers in order to catch himself. He hugged Peter back, just holding him as Peter began to sob into his shoulder.

“Thank you, Tony, please don’t arrest me later this was so nice and thank you so much.” Peter babbled. “Merry Christmas, Tony”

Tony let Peter get it out, rubbing his back gently. “Merry Christmas, Pete.”

 

When he left Peter, he took a flight to California, planned for a car on his way out there. He knew there would be gifts arriving there but he didn’t want to show up empty handed so he figured he’d hit up somewhere on the way to pick up an extra pie or some sparkling cider. 

For the first time in a long time, he felt good about himself. It wasn’t a fix for all the things he’d done, and he’d definitely have a lot of groveling to do but he figured this was a good start. He had a lot of sins to atone for yet but Peter had been so happy when he left, and Rhodey sounded pleased to hear from him. He was actually looking forward to seeing the Order and Pepper and Henry. 

As the city disappeared beneath the clouds, Tony felt lighter than he had all year. That was his own Christmas miracle. 

Fin


End file.
